the new life for a lost soul
by pheonix92
Summary: this is my story for hellsing x bleach crossover it pair sera and ichigo hope ypou enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Hellsing x bleach crossover fanfiction story

Blurb: to all my readers this is my crossover of bleach x Hellsing, hope you guys enjoy my pairing my first try at a long version story please write comments on you though be as direct as possible but be civil ill only write on the comments that are as truthful less the profanities, kay enjoy my peeps choa.

Ps, this first chapter features seras and the breaking up of Hellsing this fanfic features the end of Hellsing ultimate and a speed up end of the blood war arc,

Chapter 1 the departing

Since the end of the millennium war seras has been an agent of the Hellsing organization for 30 years being on her own without he master has made her independent in battles but lonesome without his "unique" personality, but seras never truly felt alone in the mansion because she sir Integra Fairbrooks Wingates Hellsing at her side to amuse on rare occasions but being 70 years old and her faithful servant alucard, the original dracular now gone and seras the new dracular being given the blood of alucard after his depart, sir integra never truly hade that spark to keep Hellsing going and on her death bed having no heirs to take her place she gave seras a few drops of her blood and said go 'seras my dear daughter go and find your own life rebuild your soul ( for the purpose of this story pip has disappeared and seras now alone in her head) have you own fun be you again you free" after hearing these word seras broke down into tears of happiness and sadness for her master was dyeing but she had her life back.

While seras was at sir Integra's bedside she offered her an option of keeping Hellsing on its feet she asked " master integra I could give what you need stay the head of Hellsing for as long as want all you need to do is give me permission" integra gave a sly smirk as she reached up and slapped her young draculina and softly said "in god's name just who the fuck do you think you're asking that question to you moron" seras shocked and afraid quickly bowed and apologised saying " I didn't want lose you yet master that's all".

Integra smiled and said "I'm ready for my death I only hope that you find you inner peace live each like you ready". Seras smiled and stayed beside integra that night till she felt her masters pulse fade and she passed to the realm of spirits.

Seras was wandering around the halls of Hellsing manner when she decide while she had control of the affairs seeing as Walter was dead being a traitor and all her master were dead and the troops all disbanded she though it was time move on, she quickly got in touch with some buyers sold the estates for a hefty sum of money (millions) and then made travel plans.

Seras only had one option in mind for her new life a place she saw when she was younger a little town in japan known as karkura town. Seras remembered that only a few years earlier she had actual gone to japan to get rid of some rouge vampires from the millennium war that were calling themselves bounts she thought it was a weird name but none the less went to kill them only find some local hunters took care of them. Sitting on her love seat in her master bedroom that was a gift from integra after the war seras was remembering old time only realize morning had come being immune to daylight now she is a fully fledged vampire she slowly colleted her things, 4 blood packs for month long journey needing only three she took 1 more cause wanted a treat, the two guns that alucard used when was and agent and her harconan that she retro fitted be more powerful and smaller for travel purposes. Last but not least her contact in karakura that she spent a 12hours trying get info from only to receive 4 items on a list,

1 get new clothes.

2 find a place to stay.

3 contact a man known as kisuke and

4 find the local authority ICHIGO KUROSAKI….

Hi guys that's the end I hope you guys enjoyed it the next chapter won't be very long in terms of info about ichigo but it will be around the same length. Please write you reviews as clean and as truthfully as possible no swearing because I'll just ignore you but please if you would like to share your ideas I'm willing to take them in and see what I can come up with, choa from the phoenix rising.


	2. the arrival of the bubbly souls

Hello guy phoenix here im back with my second chapter, hop you all enjoyed the first if you didn't well im sorry if you did than your welcome. Right this chap has ichigo and some brief oversight, some of seras and her arrival and some pretty good humor, a warning to all this story will feature m rated content later on so my story will be rated all those who don't read m see ya, ps may be featuring lemon flavoured content some where not yet sure but be WARNED.

Chapter 2 the arrival of a bubbly soul.

It has been 5 weeks since seras left London she had only completed 3 of her 4 tasks she found urahara kisuke and got some shopping done she even found a temporary home, "of course it would be with that freak kosko or whats his name god what a freak" seras said aloud thinking her situation couldn't get any worse unable to tell any she was vampire yet gave her little choice but eat rations.

Seras reached into nap sack trying find her last blood pack only finding her two guns the casul454 and jackell with no blood pack in sight, mortified seras realized just how weak she had become her strength waining and now feeling the sun strength threating to dust her she hid under a bridge till dusk hoping to find at night some poor homeless man that hopefully no one would miss. (Nightfall) Seras was walking around what felt like hours when she came across a small clinic that read kurosaki on the top forgetting to make the connection between it and the list she weakly walked up to the door an knocked on it only 2 times before losing consciousness, as the knocks echoed through the street from her knocks only 1 man heard them from window atop the second floor his name was ichigo kurosaki.

BREIF INSIGHT TO ICHIGO:

Ichigo is a young 18 year man who just returned from the land of souls known as serietie or soul society, he has just completed 10 months of training to help him suppress him immense spirit pressure, during the blood war ichigo had his zanpakutous bankai form broken and unable to repair it he had to go through intense training to gain his true sprit power and repair bankai to its true form, once he had repaired his zanpakutou he had instead of one humungous cleaver he now has a giant claymore known as zangetsu the white named after hichigo his hollow, and zangetsu the black named after ymach his quincy power, ichigo is a unique soul reaper processing soul reaper powers crossed with quincy and hollow power, this gave ichigo the right to be named 6th member of division zero, as he gained more strength and defeated juha bach and banished ishida to the realm of the vanderiech he had to train to bring under control his powers so he can go home and live his life with his family. END INSIGHT.

ICHIGO RETURN HOME

Ichigo was exiting the senkaimon or soul gate when he felt an unusual spirit force in town he felt was to small for a hollow but so immensely evil and brutal that it was no hollow either this force had a heart and it chose to be hear and what was it looking for all ichigo could muster up to say was "what fuck are and why are you in _my_ town".

Over the next week ichigo followed this presence and found it be a young women who looked no older than him this young women had shoulder length hair that was sunflower blonde she had voluptuous chest that set ichigo widening, and when he got close enough to her one day to hear he speak he heard her voice and thought "she sounds like an angel". From back his mind ichigo heard a familiar maniacal voice say "_wow king you've hit the love at first sight path you're such loser_" as ichigo heard this he inwardly said "shut the fuck up you look at her she's smoken" their conversation went on like that for hours while ichigo followed her, the next day ichigo lost his drop dead gorgeous mark and went home.

_Later that night._ As ichigo was in his room wandering how had lost this girl he heard a knock at the door as he looked out the window to see who was there at such a late hour he saw it was the girl he had been following that day, lucky for him isshin had taken yuzu and Karin the city so he was alone good for him because he didn't put her through the pain his dad unlucky because didn't know how to treat a person not that she was one, ichigo ran down his stairs nearly tripping on the way down he opened the front door and looked at her unconscious state and brought her upto his room and put her on his bed, ichigo sat there all night at her side.

Hay guys that's the end of number two. Don't freak 3 is on its way. Review tell me what u thought chap 3 features ichigo seras and some humory tales of blood sucking freak out soulreapers and a young girl who gets jelous can geuss before her names revealed catch next chapter


	3. crimson eyes

Hay peeps welcome back I know my first two chapters were hella short and I'm so sorry but I did say they would only be intro sections but I hoped to try and make them longer and I realized I could have done more for chapter 2 so sorry about that guys but ill definitely make this one longer ok.

Chapter 3: crimson Ruby's

It was 10 am in the morning when sleeping beauty awoke from her slumber and as she looked around it took her a few seconds to realize where she was, she wasn't in her bed at shop urahara, she was in someone's room dressed in a different out fit and it was daylight as seras was going over these shocking facts the creek of the door opening broke her daze and she saw a man with bright strawberry hair about 6ft tall with a tray of food on it, as she looked over to the man she immediately went over this man,

she studied all the definitions of his body, she found particular interest in his upper body as he was only wearing his jeans and a tea towel slung over 1 shoulder, she studied his six pack and pumped pecks and found her face getting warmer as she blushed, just as she was about to think of few things she wanted to do, her thought were broken again as her host said "good morning I see your awake it's about time you woke up I thought you were dead" as seras heard this she gave a small chuckle at the ironic jest of her host, "morning thank you for looking after me last night I was little unwell I really should be going now thank you again" as seras finished saying this with a smile her host put up a hand in protest "sorry you're not going anywhere you've been out cold for a week you're hungry and weak and I'm not about let young weak girl go out there and have something bad happen to her especially in karakura town" when seras heard she had been out cold for a whole week she squealed in disbelief and shouted in a high pitched voice with shocked look on her face "what a whole fucking week" just as she said this a wave of guilt hit and she quickly spoke in a saddened voice "im so sorry to have been such a trouble please forgive you done so much for me you took me in you put me in bed you got better and you changed my clothes …." Sheer shock hit her smack in the face "wait a minute who said you touch me and change my clothes"

when ichigo heard her say this he went bright red in the face imagining changing her clothes but instantly said "wait you got it wrong I didn't change you clothe my friend did she live not far here so asked her to help me she's sort of a ….. Nurse" ichigo had to think about that answer trying to find a good way put orihimes special talents into one word. "really then I'd to like meet to her and thank her as well… uuh whats your name I'm Seras Victoria former member of the Hellsing family and you are" as ichigo heard this, the name Hellsing rang in his head like it was familiar but he couldn't place it, " my name is ichigo kurosaki this my dad clinic and house you're in my room" as seras heard she practically flew at ichigo screaming" yaaay I finally found you it only took 5 weeks and a stroke of unconscious luck but found you" seras was so over joyed to find the last thing on her list she never found out why she had to find him all she knew was that the list she was given said he was the local authority for this town and he was the person she needed to locate and in her mind that meant he was important,

when ichigo's head finally stopped rattling around his eyes met hers and he saw that hers were a deep shade of crimson red outlined in glossy black that looked like flowing river of blood it reminded him of his riestsui cloud when he went hollow a swirling black laced in red, "um seras why are so happy to hear my name and why did you jump on me like that" seras replied in a voice sounding as if ichigo should know why "because the list in my uniform that's in my knapsack has 4 things I need to do the first and second were to find housing, and a man known as kisuke I found a little place called urahara shop run that man, the third was go shopping for clothes and the other was find kurosaki ichigo,'' with pause and a asking look on her face she said " tell me why am I to find you, all I know is you're the local authority on something here and I need to find you because of that reason but I want more details so spill" as the last words escaped he mouth her eyes glowed red and her evil aura that ichigo felts when she arrived in karakura town popped back up and he sighed and started from the top, " ok well you're going to need an open mind willing to believe almost anything so get ready" seras simply replied ok, " well 3 years ago I met some girl in my town called rukia and she a soul reaper, oh and I can also see ghost that's how I saw her in the first place cause soul reapers are only visible to the dead, so that same night she ended up walking through my wall and stood on the end of my bed and mumbled some shit about an attack we ended up having some long winded talk about the dead and her job and then this big thing called a hollow showed up and attacked out house during that fight rukia got injured and shared her powers with me and I became her substitute soul reaper…." Ichigo continued to fill in seras for the next 3hours on the last 3 years of his career as substitute soul reaper and then full fledging into a fully blown soul reaper at the end of his tale all seras said was "whoa fuck me you've through some shit you poor bastard" with a jaw hitting his floor he yelled "that's all can say fuck me you poor bastard I expected you to laugh or call me a pshyco not feel sorry for me,"

"why ichigo you've through some tough time and look at you you're the most powerful soul reaper to date that's kind of hot don't you think" ichigo only felt his jaw getting further away "plus my tales more exciting any way, well let's see just on 30 years ago I was police girl in a small village called cheddar and on a routine check of a case we were searching we found a guy eating into a women's neck and then all solders came from thin air and attacked my co-workers I ran and ran till the guy we saw appeared in my way threating to rape me and turn me into a vampire scared witless as death stood in my road I saw him start his threats as he had clamed touching me and saying what he was going to do and suddenly a maniacal laugh sounded from the black shadows and he appeared in a red leather trench coat with orange glasses and red blood eyes and teeth as white as snow his grin cut to the core he said only 1 thing" "_what a beautiful night for a meal don't you think police girl" _  
"I was to shocked to speak and as these two exchanged words all could think of was im going to die god help me just then he spoke to me and asked" "_police girl do you want live again would you like see the light of life once more" "_as I stood there wandering why he asking me his face grew cold and I heard his voice low and cold say in voice that made me feel more scared of living then dying" _"WELL GIRL DO YOU WANNA LIVE OR NOT" _"YES … YES I WANT TO LIVE, then bang gun went off and blew my whole left side clean off and that's it I woke weeks later …." Seras continued her tale and at its end she saw ichigo's face with a look of sadness and pity and seras said "whats the matter" "oh nothing seras just your story make me feel like I've been total pussy for the last 3 years you're poor buggar here, say instead of housing yourself at hat clogs stay here no one will mind you'll just need get used my dad he unique". "thank you so much ichigo I've been travelling for 5 months and now I've got a new life yay thank you so much, oh by the way have you any blood packs I may be a vampire but I only drink blood packs it's my way of retaining my humanity" "I may have some in the clinic how may and what type" "only two will do and doesn't matter it's all just like juice but only one flavour".

LATER THAT NIGHT

"_oh king you gonna tap that I know you wanna"_

"_Yeah ichigo if you don't someone else will"_

"Oi you two since when do care about my love life huh and besides we have only just become friends what wrong with you two"

As ichigo and his souls talked he realized that they had a point he did like her but if he made a move what would happen you can't just make a move after one day it's totally wrong. The next morning seras and ichigo went to orihimes place so seras could thank orihimes properly and so seras could actually see if her new house mate slash eye candy wasn't lying.

At inoues front door ichigo knocked a few time and they waited they her cheerful humming that she always had, her cheerfulness had increased since the end of the war and school seeing as her tatsuki had told each other they were gay and started dating even chad had found love and moved to the souls society where he was now dating the most unlikely of people, her name was lieutenant rangiku matsumoto, when the door finally got answered it was tatsuki who answered it and said "hay ichi whats up whats bring you here today and who you're friend" as she said this she gave ichigo a wink as to ask is she you're new girlfriend. "hay tat whats up where hime seras wants to thank her for helping out the other night with her shin shin rika don't worry seras knows everything she one of us"

"Hime's in the shower you want to come have some drinks I've got sake" "nah thank tat it's too early for that stuff" as they sat down seras pulled out her prepacked blood in a bottle and slowly drank while keeping her glasses on not wanting to scare the poor girl.

"hay seras ichigo filled me in on the story about you take you shades off its cool hime and I know it all" as seras practicly spat her drink out she had a look of sheer shock and wander how he could have let her know in only a few hours they were practicly together except when sleeping.

"How did you find out he never rang you"

"He didn't need to remember he's a reaper his soul leaves his body when he's going to fight that's soul reapers do their job"

"yeah last night a hollow came to town and cleaned it up I then stooped bye here explained to the girls the whole thing and now they know it all so ease up and besides tatsuki wants check out you're eyes she thinks the idea of blood coloured eyes is cool"

"Um ok" is all seras managed to get out as she tried process how quick her new friend worked

As seras removed her glasses which were her former masters she saw tatsukis eyes light in amazemet and wander at how evil yet soft and loving they looked

"Awesome seras your eyes are like windows that stare straight my souls that's cool"

"Well they don't just look cool they do cool stuff too"

"What really like what"

"Well if out and about I can see as clear as day these eyes catch every speck light that normal eyes don't and see as if its daylight, I can scope in on a target up to 10 kilometres away and still shoot them and they have _other _enjoyable uses as well"

"Other uses like what"

"Secret" is all sears said just as the trio got into their conversation orihimes walked out to greet them

"Hi ichi hi Sarah wats up"

"it seras hime not Sarah"

"Heh heh sorry" said orihimes with a giggle just as orihimes sat down seras got up bowed and said with a humble voice "thank you so much miss orihimes for helping me you and ichi-ni saved me thank you"

"Its ok seras your welcome"

Just as the group began to settle down and relax a loud shot rang threw the streets and seras hit they table spinning round yelling

"No fucking way how can that be my casul 454 and how is the jackals shot ringing behind there right here"

That's chapter 3 guys I'll have more next time have a good holidays its Christmas here so merry xmass peeps see you next chapter it's gonna be epic. Ichigo gets a women seras gets fed someone gets dusted and who makes the first move in love find when I return.

Phoenix out…


	4. the turning

Hay guys I back its boxing day and I'm bored so I've written this next chapter cause I've got the words in my head so I hope you all enjoy it.

Ps I have had some people ask if there's gonna be any lemon content in this story and no not in the way they think it's not a fucking porno people it's a fanfic yes they hook up but ill let your imagination take that role on filling in the gaps it'll have some racy bits and leed up but no detailed explanations ok so without further adew heres the chapter

CHAPTER 4: THE TURNING

Its was a loud crack as the bullets hit wall blew giant holes in the brick work and the young girls hit deck as ichigo and seras stood there seras's arm had already morphed into its shadowy form representing a giant scythe like weapon with no real solid form but deadly none the less, ichigo had already transformed into his soul reaper form leaving his body asleep on the couch "hime tatsuki look after my body were heading to check that out" as ichigo prepared to move seras grabbed him and said in her bloodlust voice with evil tipping its tongue "don't fucking leave here you've no experience in vampire hunts you'll die in a second" with his famous glare he replied "the hell I am you're still week and I'm the police here I'm going" and has finished his protest he sonido away as seras caught mid travel she said "you may the police but I'm the one he's after" as she said this he had puzzled look of question and wander on his face that she immediately new "HE'S my old master and I'm going to kill that bastard once and for all last time we met I let him go believing he had changed but I was wrong to believe my heart this time he dies" ichigo simply asked "how can tell its alucard" seras looked at him and a tear ran down her cheek "he's my master he turned me we are connected plus that cunt stole my pistols" "I thought they were his originally seras" her face angered and she slapped him off course and he flew a few feat sideways and she said "the fuck they are now he left the order and they were passed to me I spent 30 years training to be worthy of them and now he thinks he just come back and fuck the show up by taking my fucking guns you step one foot in that fight ill gut you like fish he MINE"

As ichigo went white had the pale look of snow he simply choked on his own fear and stuttered "s..s..sure ill behave" as they reached were seras' master stood firing of bullets at them seras quickly took out ichigo and he hit pavement hard and as he stood up and saw them facing each other he only heard him say "you should have killed me my dear you always were so weak you even believed my half assed _oh please I've changed don't kill me I want to live _what a dead give away that was you stupid little girl" as seras watched with tears of blood in hers eyes she said one thing to her soon to be dead enemy "you're the one who's weak when I let you go you still had strength enough to kill me or at least be a challenge I only let you go to see if you could tell I was enough to make you change but now I want my guns back and you're head on silver platter" in one swift motion seras was gone she had moved from sight and dodged 2 bullets flying at her and put her hand through his heart and dissintergrated it and with the other she tore his head off and he turned to dust and died "so long farther rest In peace you suffering is over" as she turned she heard a low grumble and saw ichigo with a massive hole in his left side and new the one the guns she held had hit him she ran to his side and he said "huh I see why you said stay away I guess im fucked im sorry seras you know when you were sleeping you actually looked normal like a pretty women with no cares of anything you may a vampire but at you're centre you as human as the rest of us" chocking out his last word and breath leaving his body seras said in low tear filled cry "im the sorry one if you'll find your way clear and forgive when you wake up ill be the best bride a nosferatu can be" (nosferatu means no life king in English guys or in sland for the dumb peeps vampire) as she stared at him she felt his heart beat slowing and she lent down fangs at the ready sharper than any blade and stronger than diamonds she sank her fangs in feeding on riestu infused blood and drinking in his power as she did her fangs injected the venom of a true blood and she turned him into a true blood as well so that he could live his life to the fullest as normally without die in the sun,

THE NEXT MORNIG

Seras was slumped on his bed her hands clasped in his her red blood filled eyes watching his breathing with wander and curiosity as to why when she was turned she died and then was reborn as a vampire were as this young man his body was no longer needed it turned to dust at orihimes house and his soul became solid like a wall and as visible as a house she wandered why his life still held breath but her greatest wander was why she felt so guilty when she saw him dyeing as if her battle was the cause of his injury's she let a tear escape her eyes this time a simple water drop from her face "why … why did let him go I should have made stay he might have been alright then god what hell am going to do I don't need trying kill now" as she was going over her thoughts and feelings of guilt she heard her bed ridden fledgling awake and she looked in a cautious manner and he said "why are crying" ichigo asked already knowing why as he could hear her thoughts "because I caused you so much pain and know… know you're a vampire because of me" ichigo was shocked as he heard what she said not for the reason of being a vampire but because she felt so guilty "don't stupid seras you saved me and besides I heard what you had said when you turned and I don't need to forgive you I want you to forgive me for being there I was wrong to think that I should have been there it was your fight and I got hurt because of my arrogance I'm sorry for making you worried" as seras smiled she thought that while he's being all sorry _"ill make him pay up"_ and yet again in her absent mindedness forgetting he can here he looked scared once again as she looked him over and said "now that I've turned you that make me youre master although I made a fully fledged vampire and you have no weaknesses you ar still _mine._

"what does that mean you're mine"

"it means now that im you're master I can choose what you are to become"

"meaning" is he muster in his scared state dreeding were she was going

"meaning I came here to start a new life and I'm going to do what my old master sir integra ordered me to do before she died"

"_seras my daughter find a new life and a man who can rebuild you're soul and help you find that precious smile find you're love seras"_

"that is what my orders were and now I can uphold her wish"

Ichigos only reply was "and were do I fit in"

A devils smile came to her mouth as she planted a firm yet soft embrace upon his lips and and unable to move all he could do was simply sit there and enjoy the moment, a few minutes later she broke away and said "since I am the one who made you that makes me your bride and among vampires there's an unwritten rule _'he turns you is he makes you' _so that makes you mine ichigo we are now a paired couple and soon to be a mated pair" as ichigo laid the propped up on his elbows as they were all he had strength in he only said 3 word "then marry me" as she heard this her heart nearly beat again just so it could skip that one beat when those words entered her ears, "you mean as in a marriage ceremony marriage" "you bet seras you and I are going to be wed if your my bride then we are making it official if im be yours then I want no else to have you because you're mine"

While she sat there for a few moments there was an awkward silence in the room with no isshin or yuzu or Karin as they were still in the city the silence was only broken when ichigo said "well seeing as its nearly dark how about you join me for the night the beds a bit big for one" he had sly smirk on his face seras undressed and join him"

ILL LET YOU THE READER FILL IN THE NEXT PART IM NOT HEAR WRITE PORNO SO ENJOY YOU'RE THOUGHTS'

THE NEXT MORNING

As ichigo awoke the next morning he felt his strength had come back during the night and as he remembered the events that took place he saw seras grow a cherry red blush her face and mumble "stop that I know you're thoughts" he slowly climbed out of bed and dressed himself in his clothes they were a blue t shirt and black jeans he ever wore black jeans as he never liked them but today they felt more comfortable than ever, he went down stairs and made a coffee, he remembered her saying that because of him she could now consume normal food s again and her will still be able to as well, as he turned around he nearly chocked on his drink as he saw his family siting at the table with giant grins streaming across their faces and all he could do was say "well I'm fucked" isshin practically burst out loud laughing as chocked out the words "we don't need to she did great job last night mate" as he heard his family's grow laughter he shouted out and said "when the hell did you get home" yuzu simply grinned and answered her big brother "last night about 9 you to seemed pretty into each other so we went slept downstairs while dad watched a movie" as he stood in shocked and ghost white his dads face grew angry looking and Karin simply smirked and said "busted" as his sister went upstairs his dad delivered a hefty round house kick to his sons face and sent him flying at the wall and in a crash it broke he stood up a screamed "WHAT THE HELL OLD TIMER DON'T KICK SOME ONE OUT OF THE BLUE" "WELL MY BOU DON'T JUST COME AND SHAG A WOMEN OUT OF THE BLUE IM GON 2 DAYS AND YOU'RE IN THERE SCREWING SOME GIRLS LIGHTS OUT" "WELL for info old fart she is my fiancée moron so there fucktart"

As his dad heard this word fiancée he quickly ran to his wife's portrait masaki kurosaki and cried out my wife our sons finally grown up he getting married, he then spun round and asked when is how long have you know her and she better not be pregnant or so god help you.

"huh no date yet moron we've been together …. Awhile and no I'm not going to be dad god dealing with one child is enough" pointing at isshin as he said this. "why did you pause when you said awhile mmm" "because its complicated ill let her explain and if interrupt ill flog you so when she come down be normal and when she speaks just listen okay, OR ELSE" as ichigo said this he put his index and middle finger in front of his eyes and then pointed them back and forth from his dad to himself indicating he was on watch, "fine I'll behave but if I don't approve if anything look out yourself boy I may be an old soul reaper but I'm still your dad."

A few moments later yuzu and Karin screamed and both the men bolted upstairs yelling wats wrong, as reached the girls ichigo's door was open and yuzu said "she's naked and her covers are gone" " oh god yuzu is that all" ichigo said thinking his sister was being melodramatic. As he turned he heard Karin say "damn bro you scored big time she hot just look at those cans bet you had fun" as he stopped his face lit red and stuttered "C..C..Christ Karin what the hell was that for" she simply giggled and left saying in low tone "well my funs over I'm going to soccer practice come yuzu these three have some talking to do." As they girls left the house and isshin and ichigo sat down all isshin said was "well I'm proud boy you've finally grown up and got on with you're life just promise you'll keep her safe ok" "dad you needn't worry about her she's perfectly fine on her own believe me she handed my ass to pretty well" "ok then so when do we meet sleeping beauty then huh"

A few steps came down the stairs and seras was wearing ichigo's shirt and a pair red knickers and sat down with coffee and softly said "right now if that's cool" with smile and a quick motion she leant over and kissed ichigo on the cheek and said good morning. "so dad can I call you that, there are quite a few details you need to be made clear on so as my ichi said earlier you listen and I speak if not and you miss some things it's gonna be hell trying get your head around this ok" "huh I'm gonna in for a long one aren't I guys" they both said at the same "yeah" so for the next few hours and then some seras filled isshin in on her story and then ichigo filled him on the details from when he got back to karakura town to this morning. "so your telling me my only son is now a vampire" "not quite isshin he is a vampire lord just like me were the nosferatu or the no life kings we are the royals of vampiric culture there was only me but now I have him so that's why we're getting married" "aww man m only sons now a walking dead huh guess zombie son isn't bad I suppose" "oi old fart I aint dead I'm just a vampire and I didn't die ok I just became different" "oh and then what are you you're not alive but you're not dead what are you" before he could answer seras got up and with crash she slapped isshin so hard his jaw nearly broke as he go she said "HE IS A 'NOS 'FER 'A 'TU' NO LIFE KING he doesn't die but he doesn't live either he's a middian ok lives between life and death as most people say, immortal, even more than you soul reapers are even you people die we don't, for us living forever is nightmare beyond end but to have someone for eternity is bliss I thought you'd be happy for him" "I am but he is my only boy you should understand a parent love I know you didn't get much time with them but still" "huh I guess so" ichigo stood up and said "look dad seras and I don't need a lecture all we want is your approval we decided that were going old school so she wants your approval seeing as I can't ask her dad" with tears in his eyes he said "only if you make it wedding in soul society I've been meaning to visit and this will be a perfect reason" seras said "I like it I want to meet your reaper buddies so its deal"

END CHAPTER:

Ok guys that's 4 hope you enjoyed I know I did writing it 5 will come soon but after that things won't be back till at least July 2014 cause Ill be away for 13 or 14 weeks drilling so have peeps


	5. the soul reaper and the vampire

CHAPTER 5: THE SOUL REAPER AND THE VAMPIRE A WEDDING FOR THE AGES

"ICHI get your but down here were gonna be late the doors already open there not going hold it all day" seras yelled up the stairs at ichigo who was packing the last of his things, " I'm coming just hold on I was finishing packing my bags" as ichigo got to the door with seras and all their gear he looked back up the stairs and isshin was nowhere in sight " for fuck sakes old fart hurry it up yuzu and Karin won't be holding the senkaimon all day dad we have meeting with the old timer so HURRY UP"

Flash back 8 months ago:

Ichigo had decided to live in soul society seeing as his real body had been destroyed and even though he could be seen and touched as is he thought he'd let people believe he had moved on and gone to live in another country although he kept every he knew in the loop, he had also told yuzu and Karin when they returned from Karin's ball game and asked them what they wanted to do he asked " Karin, yuzu I've a proposition for you, me seras and dad are going to the soul society for our wedding and me and seras are going to live there you two and dad are welcome to come and live with us on the estate we have already made a house for each of you for when your older but for now there's just one like ours, if you decide to come you're going to be in the academy for shinigami of course I'll be your trainer when you're at home nut in school its exams and study ok," seras also added "but know this the offer is a one way trip if you come with us its for good and it only extends for a short tie meaning once we get hitched its off the table and it only works if all three of you are in the decision so if two of you say yes and the other refuses the deals of ok so choose wisely," it only took the girls five seconds to looked at each other and say yes at the same time there dad played around for a few seconds and then decided to be a pain and say "aww I guess I can get used to the old soul society again so ok ill go" Karin said in her boyish brute voice "cut the crap old man you know you wanna go just to see look on all those peoples faces when they find out your still alive" "ok you got me so lets go" ichigo put up his hand and said "hold on those two are going now but us we are staying till every thing is done right, we got to speak to shunsui and get him to allow the girls to take the academy"

End flash back:

The two girls had been at the academy 5 months and in that time they had got there zanpakutou and reached bankai level already and the even there brothers special trait of being able to hollowfie not to his power or strength not event to his level of complete hollowfication but could bring forth there mask and use bankai witch earned them immediate graduation as long as one captain per girl took them in as at least 2cnd seat, for yuzu who was quiet and reserved girl but good on the sneaking and assassin part of the soul reaper job she was given to 2cnd squad shaolin soi-fong the captain of the onmitsukido and world best assassin second only to the exiled princess shihoin yoruichi who was her new kido trainer as well so ichigo felt happy for her stance and amazingly Karin became captain of squad eleven by kicking the but of zaraki kenpachi who without his abilities in kido or bankai was bumped down a notch and made 2cnd seat as long as she was happy with him and he didn't pick fights out of order, other than this no one in souls society had been made aware of the things about to come to pass in the serietie.

Present time:

Ichigo and seras were waiting at the senkaimon while isshin took his time he asked Karin to go get him she returned with him asleep and over her shoulder, how someone so small manage to carry some twice her size over her shoulder still eluded him even though ever morning she got him out bed that way, "oi ichi lets go I'm bored of this place toushiro owes me a date he lost our drink contest and coming to collect, ichigo's friends who were given black cards allowing them free passage whenever they wanted to visit serietie were already in the soul society waiting so the four of them were all that was left to depart yuzu asked he brother "is Karin getting married to" "no she's not well that is if she doesn't want me to shishkabob the 10th captain right Karin" "ah ha ha yeah right ichi" Karin said pale as a ghost in fear of losing her new boyfriend, ichigo looked at his sister and said " oi yuzu you got a dude," "um h… na .. " she mumbled "what" he said "hanatouro" she said louder "oh him ok" "OK OK is that all you say o fucking k what the hell you go of you nut for a week when I tell you then you threaten to take hitsuguyas powers and banish him if made me even a bit unhappy but you just say OK to he" "Karin hantouros a woos a pansy what he gonna do make her laugh at the worst stop cryen and move the ends just up ahead" "ichi that's mean Hana Chan is sweet you take that back" she gave him glare and he scratched his head and said "sorry yuzu my bad" his little sister glare was the only thing that made him literally get scared he had face hollows arrancars been killed and even turned to a vampire but that look killed him in all his life he had only seen that look twice the first when there dad had mistakenly made fun of masaki when he was drunk it took a month just get her to talk to him again ichigo knew if got on bad side of that look he was toast,

They reached the end of the tunnel and found they were right outside the hall of the captain commander. Ichigo asked his sisters to take their dad to the estate stay there and wait for him and his bride to be, "seras wait he while I go speak frilly pants" that was the name he gave shunsui because he always wore a pink frilly coat and drank a lot. As ichigo walked in shunsui turned and said "oh hell kurosaki what do I owe a visit from the captain of division zero mmm" "you know im not in division zero directly they only ask permission from me when they need to do some thing and that's only because I'm the strongest in the soul society you know I only turned the down position of king because I can't rule for shit, any ways we need to talk call a meeting of the captains my sister doesn't need to com either she been filled in and that's order c.c (captain commander c.c is short)" "so whats so important that I need captains meeting for but if its an order ill do it" "thank you c.c its for a wedding but that's all you get in info wait the rest of the group and tell them to avoid the door that's and order to" "ok I get it" the captain clapped his hand and sent of a swarm of hell butterfly and they went of all the captains with his message of the meeting "huh neat trick c.c when did you learn that" "I made it up I clone my butterfly and go to all captains I name they them disappear and my butterfly never goes anywhere" "wow you really are lazy I might need to review match up for c.c aye" "no need it's a way time saving not laziness" "huh whatever" a few moments passed after ther talk and one by one each captain entered the rooms save for one Karin.

THE MEETING

All the captains were now gathered except squad eleven who was exempt from said meeting on account of one pain in the ass dad but also she knew it all so she just stayed and waited for big bro plus she never would have turned up any she more important stuff to do like play nurse maid to a baboon named isshin. "oi captain commander what is the meaning of this I was in the middle of a very important dissection" said captain kurotsuchi captain of squad 12. "Hay captain why is there a meeting in the middle of the day and not on meeting day to" said the bee sized captain of squad 2 soi-fong. "well I'll let him tell you that" said shunsui as ichigo fazed up through the floor using his vampire powers to scare every one of them white as ghost "so I'm happy to see all of you here happy and well, well most of you I'm glad to see" as he glared an evil and distasteful look over at toushiro as he saw this matsumoto leaned forward and said "ooh your toast". Most of the 2cnd lieutenants were there as well because they were also brought along because the captain commander thought they would like to hear the message as it involved a wedding not that ichigo cared and he found great delight in messing with toushiro he didn't really hate just made sure the pint sized captain was in his place. "shoosh matsumoto please I don't want repeat anything I've much to say and shit all time to say it in okay" saying okay with a high pitch note as to imply his sadistic new nature but give of scary niceness in his playfulness that still gave joy to watch them squirm. "ok guys I'm here to tell you story firs then why I'm really here so keep shut don't say anything or you will be very saw okay" saying his last word with that same tone but this time with a sadistic grin. As he told his story the captains all had there jaws to floor and when he finished only one spoke, "bull fucking shit you're a liar" zaraki spoke adding "no wonder your bitchy sister took my place I aught to teach her lesson I wander if she is still a virgin aye kurosaki" before zaraki opened his eyes in his delight of being an ass he felt a sharp pain in his abdomen ichigo had drawn his smaller black zangetsu and plunged it into his gut saying along with his motion "you set foot with in a 100 metre radius of her I will gut you like fucking Christmas ham you disgusting over grown sack shit you are hereby relieved of 2cnd seat and exiled form the gotie 13 hand over you 2cnd seat sash leave this building" as he finished his saying he said to all of them "that is order if any associated with this man in the next 24 months you will be executed and made an example of 2cnd seat matsumoto you are to take this shit heap to orihimes and have out of the serietie by 5 pm today UNDERSTOOD" "y..y..yes captian kurosaki" all the captains bowed and said they understood he also sent word to Karin to look for a replacement that no could say any word of disagreement on her choice, he then began to say why he was there after they all calmed down "ok now that is over with I'm here to tell you why I'm here today, it's simple I'm getting married and all captains and squads are to join me for celebrations the wedding id 2 weeks from today all squads have been given a list of jobs I would like you to do as presents to us I don't want gifts I just these jobs to be done, oh and soi-fong can I ask your onmitsukido to do security please." "yes kurosaki it will be done it'll my honour to do security" "ha-ha you're not on security your searas' maid of honour you assassins are the security silly" soi-fong could only blush and say "thank you I'll my best" "ok for the best men there needs to be two one throw a bachelor party and one for clean-up" "ok my best man is chad he and I have been friends since, well a long time ago and my second is renji cause he'll throw a fit if don't take him but I'm also picking hitsuguya because I want to show Karin I trust you so what do say mate" all he could do was look in disbelief and nod .

"ok then let me bring in my fiancée seras Victoria kurosaki" the doors to the hall opened and a blonde young women with a bust to rival matsumoto walked in she was wearing a tight fitting t shirt that hugged her bust and accentuated it even more than necessary she wore close fitting jeans that hugged he butt and made it more defined and in ichigo's word it was even more grab able. As she strode toward the group she smiled letting her new pears see he long snow white sparkling fangs and they saw she truly was a vampire and they all believed what ichigo said earlier. "hello I'm seras nice to meet you" she said in nervous voice, "well every one lets get going im sure you all can get to know her over the next few weeks so get to your jobs all other work is on hold till this wedding is done so do your jobs you've been given and try to enjoy the time off and one last thing get to know our newest resident that's and oreder" said shunsui as he left the room with a shunpo and all other captains left with bow except toushiro and the lieutenants renji and rukia whao she had to meet.

"yo seras nice to finally meet you Karin and yuzu don't stop talking about you they say you're one catch that cant be thrown I see ther right im renji 2cnd of the 6th squad nice to meet you"

"hello nice to meet you to I see you're ichi's 2cnd best man do you're job well or might just get hungry ok" renji just smiled and bowed then left before he found out what she ment

"poor bastard still gets undone by the sight a girl, hi im rukia kuchki ichigo friend, nice meet ya"

"nice to meet you to," seras leaned in an hugged her close enough to whisper in rukia ear "you come within 10 foot of my man with any intent and ill devour you and dissolve you solve washboard chest got me" rukia with a stunned look on her face just smiled and said "sure no probs im trying out renji hes a real sook around me its good fun" both girls hugged each other and said good bye as rukia left she had a look of sheer horror in her eyes a though of "_don't fuck the blonde girl or it lights to me,"_ as she got a few step away thought hit her "did that women call me washboard damn her im at least b cup you damn giant jugged cow"

"hello im toushiro hitsuguya im apparently his third best man nice to meet you"

"oh I know you Karin chan spoke her little silver bed monkey nice to meet you"

" WHAT THE FUCK BED MONKEY YOU SLEP WITH KARIN IM GONNA KILL YOU"

"wait no its not like I sware"

"really then explain your saw what happened to zaraki riiight"

"I came to karkura town on an assignment and she let min while it was storming she refused to let me sleep on the floor so ended in the bed nothing down or up I swear"

"so your saying she unattractive now aye"

" what no she very pretty im just saying we didn't do it"

"ok I believe you im just messen bro chill" as he said this he burst out laughing and grabbed the silver boy and seras and used sonido to get to the estate.

Two weeks later:

Over the last two weeks seras had spent the time getting to know every captain save for kurotsuchi who was a little to weird for taste but that didn't really bother him much cuase found ichigos new condition more intreaging anyway it was finally the wedding day all was set the boys in ther tuxido's the girls in the dresses seras opted for a red dress the hugged all her assets and excentuated them even more and girls were in white low cut outfits that practicly screamed shag me. All was set and all were ready all that was left to do was have the ceromomy that is if it comes to pass.

YO GUYS THAT ANOTHER DOWN WHAT WILL HAPPEN WILL THE CEREMONY COME TO PASS WILL THEY GET MARRIED WILL SOI-FONG FINALLY GET TO DO YORUICHI AND WILL MATSUMOTO COME TO TERMS WITH LOSING HER TOYBOY EYE CANDY OR WILL SOME ONE STEP UP AND SHAG HER TO FILL THE VOID WHO KNOW WE SHALL SE NEXT TIME.


	6. the wedding

Yo im back with my final chapter guys I don't think I can keep this going much longer so I'm bringing this one to a close but hay its only my first fanfic I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much I did coming up with it so enjoy the final stroke of this clockwork masterpiece, haha, ill be back with more fanfic and humor later on phoenix saying keep it real peeps.

Chapter6: ceremony of a two natures

Two weeks after the announcement the day has come seras is dressed in a red dress that was tight and hugged her figure accentuating all her assets more than necessary but her choice was that so when stood up there her man would feel like he was a king, all the maids were dresses that hugged there body's and gave of a look that said shag me now soi-fong was blushing the whole time she was being prepped, the other two seras had picked were orihimes and tatsuki, a few days after the trio were picked soi-fong and seras had talked and soi-fong asked "why was picked to the maid of honour you don't know me and I'm the least obvious or even sane choice you should take one those two," "no soi-fong I don't need to your single your honest and at your hearts centre you kind you just need to see it plus all the girls I met hear would kill to be a maid you wouldn't so you will be able to do a better job and besides I like you better" soi-fong blushed and thanked seras more than necessary and went to gather the other two to do their jobs, PRESENT MOMENT: the guys were in there tent getting ready when rukia came in breathless shouting things that the guys couldn't hear, before she could speak her face went red as a cherry and she got an instant nose bleed as she caught site of renji changing from his reaper clothes into a tux that isshin had prepped for him, "oi rukia get away from there its party not time yet" yelled kukaku as she strangled her older brother isshin as they caught up after years of her thinking he was dead, "hay rukia what are doing in her the maid tent is over there" said renji not feeling embarrassed about being seen half naked. "shoosh you two it's a big problem zaraki's back and hes pissed Karin is injured in the fourth swquad barracks and shes not well she is barely holding on get orihimes there now you need to deal WITH THIS ICHIGO" she yelled the last parts,

"where is he" is all he spoke, "the west gate captain" came a familiar voice "yoruichi what were doing and why was Karin hurt I put on her detail to make sure he didn't come back and now my sister dieing and you're here, so god help you if she doesn't pull through in time to bring in the rings" "easy there boy" she said with a white face "im here to get orihimes ok im here for her help" "ruki you help the she bitch and don't let a single person know whats going on especially seras and soi-fong, they throw a fit, seras will want kill him and eat him ruining her dress and soi-fong go into melt down over letting this happen" ichigo said, "don't panic you deal with the babnoon and we'll keep it under raps here ok" said rukia, as she dragged yoruichi away she said "did he call me she bitch that's so cruel im a she cat not a dog" totally avoiding the real insult he had meant, "renji toushiro you keep things here together ok im off ill be back five minutes if im not you can tell the others but not one second earlier ok you wait five minutes if im any longer you can tell them," "ichigo im going to check on Karin im worried about her I cant just sit and not go check on her" said the silver haired boy, "the fuck you are if any more than one us goes missing the shit will hit the fan and then its hell pay and he names seras Victoria do you really wanna go down that road right now, I promise you'll get to see her just wait for to return with orihimes and that cat okay," "fine" is all he said "look I know you asked her to be your wife and I know your heart is in the right place but she's only fourteen she's going to not marry you until I say so and that will be when shes at least eighteen so if your set on this ask her to wait till then and ill even pay for the whole thing if you don't your dead" and with that he sonidoed away leaving a horrified toushiro and a giggling renji behind.

THE WEST GATE

Zaraki kenpachi was on rampage cutting down everthing left right and centre houses livestock fences people the whole lot it was a blood bath, just he as he was about to cut down a little girl a black shadow flew in his way and giant claymore rest upon the swords wielder as small black cleaver about 4 feet long kept the blade from striking the young soul, "so you couldn't just fuck off and leave it behind could you, no you had to come back fuck up my day today of all days huh I geuss I should have killed you then but killing for that would have been and over reaction on my part but still this would not have happened, im sorry but today I sentence you to execution zaraki kenpachi, you die today and all this blood shall be your epitaph, here stood a deranged mad fuck who killed so many because he got in trouble for speaking badly about a fourteen year old girl what pitiful sad loser he was his name is zaraki kenpachi the useless ex captain,"

With twist of his arms ichigo bent and broke the blade of kenpachi's sword to claymore in his right hand and cleaved his left side fom his body and his cleaver he used to take his right side and as the arms lay on the floor drenche in ther own blood ichigo bore his fangs and sunk into the flesh of the ex captain and drained of his life giveng fluids after a few short moments zaraki lay dieing on the cold ground losing breath, 'ill spare you a slow demise and decent into being turned into a ghoul so im going to cut of your head this is a kindness I will give you but know this if you think there life after here you dead wrong from I just did there is no redemption for you zaraki you are to dissolve and be erased goodbye" with one swing the head of the beastly man rolled and the ex captain was slain feeling guilty he said an opology for the man knowing he didn't desrve what he was given but ichigo couldn't risk his family so his only choice was made and executed.

THE WEDDING: 

4 minutes 56

4 minutes 57

4 minutes 58

"im back guys whats happened is everyone still out the loop"

"you got back with two seconds spare your lucky dude"

"your safe ichigo but Karins not back yet what do we do I need to know if shes ok" said the young captian looking like a kid whos dog was missing "don't worry im fine toey no need to panic"

"TOEY THAT'S YOUR NICK NAME oh my fucking god you just hit a new low dude I am so paying for that wedding you guys but you damn well better down that name it hilarious" ichigo fell to the floor pising him self laughing and renji just fell over in an uncontrollable fir of laughter "what about you then renji mr little cherry boy" as ichigo heard this he nearly wet himself laughing even harder 'oi what about you the ichigo little miss ichi" said both of them he simply stood still half giggling and said so what that's my name ichi go duh what are stupid its half my name but you two are just funny you two hit a new low oh you are so gunna get ripped wait till the guys here this" as ichigo walked out Karin walked over to toushiro and said "thanks for worrying hime filled me in on what you said im ok now her healing abilities are for nominal" she simply kissed his cheek and left as the two other made there way to the ceremony area seras caught them and dragged them into the maids tent and said "i know what happened you two I can read his mind now tell me is he alright im not supposed see him yet there the rules so tell" renji spoke first "he's fine a bit upset about Karin but he'll get over it all is good so hes just cooling over there" as he pointed he saw all the male captains on floor laughing and realized just what had happened ichigo had made himself feel better by dissing the two men who had agreed to be his best men, "huh its going to be long day" said the short captain, "thank you to, oh and make sure you guys can dance you'll be dancing with the brides maids after all it the tradition of weddings, chads dancing with tatsuki renji your with hime and toushiro your with soi-fong," as the bride said this all six people jaws hittin the floor said "whaaaat" "no objections its my day and that's way it is or if you like I am a bit hungry soo…" at once all of them said "no its fine we'll dance" seras simply said "good" and smiled as sat down and fixed her hair, Karin walked over to soi-fong and whispered to her ear "you make one move on him and you as good as dead girly I don't care who or what you are he mine so dance then back the fuck away remember who I am and don't forget or it bee soup and toast for breaky" and with a smile she floated out the door and went to talk to her brother to find out what was going on and what was so funny, soi-fong stood dumb struck looking even more pale then usual if at all possible, she only managed a few word "Karin and toushiro together hot dang",

As all the guests finished touching up the music sounding the beginning of the wedding started and all maids and groomsmen took there spots on the floor in the breeze of the summer ichigo walked up the isle with kukaku who diceded because neither bride nor groom had a mother to escort them his busty aunt was it and in her tight form fitting dress of sparkling black and bare foot all the men of the croud save a select few gorked at her and quickly covered them selves as not embares themselves so early in the day, ichigo took his spot and kukaku kissed his forehead said "nice to see our hot headed fool get a cooldown be a good boy give me some kids to train that rukia is a pain my ass she cant drink for shit," ichigo smiled and thanked her as the traditional music of the bride played isshin walked seras down isle in a slow and beautiful all the girls cried at seeing her dress wishing they were her and all guys once again had to restrain themselves save a few, as the bride took her podium the croud sat anf the preist who was none other then shunsui took up the mantle and said "ok were here today to wed our dear friend ichigo and our new sister of the soul society seras Victoria if any has any reason these two should not be joined in holy matrimony speak now and hope you don't die, no ok then lets keep going" ichigo and seras simply smirked at his laid back way of things but that made it more special for them, "ok ichigo kurosaki my son do take this lovely goddess to your left to hold love and share all your time with in sick poor bad and good if you do then say I do my boy" " I do" "seras my girl do you take this hot headed fool to be your husband no matter how much of fool he can be or who fights no matter the bad or how enjoyable the good will be by his side for all your days in the eyes of if you do say I do" with short giggle at his weird vows she said "I do" "well then by power invested in me by me I pronounce you to married you may kiss you bride ichigo and make it good one were here only once you know" and smiling glare he took his bride in arm kissed her till no breath came of them and as they broke the crowd cheered and music played till the night was late.

On the dance floor the maids and groomsmen dance the path around the newly weds an while the song played the maids and groomsmen struggled to keep pace with the ridiculously slow music, when it finished soi-fong quickly led her partner back to Karin who smiled and too him by the arm and dissapered into the next house from the main building they weren't seen again all night, as soi-fong drank away her embarrassment at her being seen in dress and dancing she downed a bottle sake in one go getting herself drunk in gulp hoping to wake up in the morning so she could resume her day to day life as yoruichi walked around dhe noticed a heavily drunk bee sitting on cahiar alone as she sat down she said "why all alone my little bee you not enjoying yourself" "no im in a dress embaressed having to dance with silver boy and now im stuck here till were done I just wanna go" "well maybe I can help you there aye my little bee" as she said this her face ws no more than and inch from her face and with a purr she looke around to se any one was looking and picked up the little bee princess style and flashed away to secret hide away where she undressed he little be and undressed her seld and they bathed in the hot springs together then finally yoruichi said "you know bee I have a bed that's just too big for little old me maybe you join tonight aye I don't wanna be alone you know im scared of the dark" as soi-fong processed this she thought about and decided to act she tackled her teacher in the water abd planted a firm kiss on her lips and said "took you fucking long enough I downed four bottles waiting for you" "it was one but I agree" and with that the cat lady took her princess and disappeared to he room in the cave,

Back at the wedding yuzu and hanatouro were dancing up a storm making everone look bad and they were enjoying it they even made shunsui look bad on his turf and they smiled the whole night away. The next morning toushiro woke up to the sun beeming at his face and saw he was tied to a pole wearing only boxers and ichigo standing on the top of the pole and looked down at him while saying "I thought I told you to STAY THE FUCK AWY FROM HER YOU DIRTY PIRVERT your what 5 6oo years old and she fourteen im giving one chance to convince me to let you live as her partner so talk or be castrated by those vultures" "ichigo im sorry we were so into the mood I forgot what you said im sorry but she said shell wait to marry me I promise you that" "and what taking responsibility for her and the kid mmm you think that far ahead bozo" "kid what kid she cant be pregnant not in one night" "please you think im dumb she told me this morning you guys did it 4 week ago and shes late" "whaaaat" "your a dad boyo" "oh fuck" "oh fuck is right so what you gunna do brother your gunna marry her when shes oldr but till then what are you going to do about the kid "easy be good dad look after my family" "correct answer you free but be warned im watching very closely" with that he cut down the boy and disappeared into the sun and left a shivering in fear toushiro "god amn that man is scary I feel sorry for the poor bastard that his girls bring home that'll be one to see" and with that he disappeared as well.

In the cave soi-fong awoke felling a soft pillow of warmth below he cheek and a second a few iches away in her right hand as she squeezed it she heard a low moan come from above head and she realized just what had gone down last night "damn miss yoruichi rode me dang" "actually my little bee you did the riding I just did the bucking" this brought a fierce blush to soi-fongs face and she went get up and run away but he pillows ahnd stayed her in place embracing her in her breast and she simply said "stay and sleep im tired don't go" "ok ill stay" and with that they both fell to sleep and enjoyed the company as for yuzu and her date they woke up in different rooms as ichigo followed them to there rooms before escorting his new wife to there house yuzu awoke and crept over the hall way to find her man out to it on the floor in his boxers she crept under the sheet ontop of him and went to sleep next him thinking "don't what ichi says he wont do much hes to scared me any way" and with that thought she slept next to him till late afternoon, as for there dad he was still being beaten by his younger sister in drinking and failing badly to give her any competiton at all.

Everyone else awoke after passing out on the dance floor.

THE END

Kay guys hope that was enjoyable for ill see you next fic have great holidays


End file.
